gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:How Old Are YOU In-Game???
This is a list of people and how old they are in game. #Prime Minister Tyler Crossbones of Switzerland - 44 #Earl Nigel Crossbones of Switzerland - 35 #Francis Bluehawk Hauptmann von Regiment von Riedesel - 39 #CaptainEzekiel - 56 #Jason Blademorgan - 24 #Captain John Fatbeard - 33 #Starkiller - 17 #King George Augustus II (John Breasly) - 61 #Nicholas De Salisbury - 35 #Caesar - 42 #Robert Shipstealer - 45 #Lord Robert Macmonger - 28 #Don Roberto De Muerte - 21 #Don X - 15 #Jack Pistol - 27 #Princess Amelia Augustus (Emily Mcsteel) - 10 #Lord Johnathan Goldtimbers (Johnny Goldtimbers) -1799 #Lord Samuel Arthur Percivil Aberforth Harrington (Samuel Redbeard) - 154 #Lord Johnathan Francis Anthony O'Reilly (Johnny Coaleaston) - 14 #Strategic Admiral Davy Helmhound - 34 #Kitty - 19 #Jim Logan ~ 22 #Jason Yelloweagle - 19 #Christopher Crane (Chris Swordbones) - 176 #Slappy (Lord Pharaoh) - 172 (Looks 42 - Kept alive by drinking daily Elixirs of Life) #Davy Badbones - 27 #Captain Bobby R. Moon- 24 #Capt. Lannon- 28 #Lord Jeremiah Garland - 25 #Richard Cannonwalker - 34 #Lawrence Daggerpaine - 77 (looks 34) #Lord Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye (Matthew Blastshot) - 30 #Lord Maxamillion - 34 #King Edward Daggerhawk - 25 #Roger Wildeagle - ITS 0VER 9000!!!!!!!!!! #Jeffrey Blasthawk- 72 #Ziggy Cardon - 18 #Capt'n Jimmy Cardon - 46 #Dog Hullbones - 32 #Princess Carly #King Joshua Pond(Captain Josh) - 40 #Prince George Augustus III (Edgar Wildrat) - 8 #Luke Attlas Bitter (Edgar Wildrat) - 44 #King Shadow Sail of Italy - 20 #Capt. Jack Wolfspain - 38ish #Captain Leonardo Goldtimbers I (Captain Leon) -- 30 (???) #Prince Leonardo Augustus (Captain Leon) - 16 #Simon Treasurehawk - 26 #Sir Carlos Celminte(Estimate) 10 50 #King Louis XV of France ( Benjamin Macmorgan ): 34 #William Burnmonger, Prince of Nowhere: 99999999999999999999............ #Captain Hobo- 97 and still lookin good! #Lord Chancellor Andrew Mallace - 29 #Nathaniel Joseph Garland ( Sven Daggersteel Son of Jeremiah Garland)- 17 #High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar - 33 #Czar Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov ll (Roger Decksteel) - 32 #Tsarevich Ivan Gershvin Domashev Volkov Rykov Stalin Medvedev Romanov VIII - 25 #The Light/Light of Destruction - 100,000 years old #Ryan Space Bound 49 Shady Seas) #Lord John Warsmythe - 32 #Sir Richard of the EITC - 28 #David McMartin of Law's Brigade and son of Sparrow - 17 #Eric Machawk - 30 #Jarod - 36 #Mutiny Man - 19 #Lord William Brawlmartin - 32 #Ned Daggerkidd - 28 #Jason Shiprat - 256 #Samantha Decksteel- 30 #Anne Sterneaston- 50 #Johnny "Shark" Turner - 28 #King Zeke Adem Williams - 30 #Jason "Pencil Boy" Clubheart - 15, about to be 16 #Madster- 27 #Will Cabinburn- 18 #Ned Edgewalker -55 years old #William (Grunt) Daggersteel - 16 #Enrique O'Rackham - 32 #KellyStormEagle - 22 #Bill plunderbones - 19 - is kept young by Light spirit's power #Bill Plunderbones Tew - 16 #Albert Spark - 38 #Capt. Grace Redskull - young but I feel 80 :/ #Will Greasescarlett -50 #Thomas Lock Greasescarlett(Thomas Lock Monger)-10 #Ned Whalebreaker - 39 1/2 ( Me no 40 :D ) #Lord Exeter Caddius Bane - 26 #Elizabeth Bane - 22 Category:Directories